


kiss me on the mouth

by softjace (hhwgv)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M, Parties, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/softjace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air was thick with smoke and the stench of alcohol and electronic music played loudly from the speaker in the living room, smothering the sounds of the party. Alec wasn’t even sure whose house this was – most of the boys he went to school with lived in the dorms on campus – and he was a little surprised by the number of people he didn’t recognize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me on the mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontletyourheartdistractyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/gifts).



> Part 3/5 for the Alec multiship meme that [overlyattachedkootra](http://overlyattachedkootra.tumblr.com/) asked for (forever ago).

The air was thick with smoke and the stench of alcohol and electronic music played loudly from the speaker in the living room, smothering the sounds of the party. Alec wasn’t even sure whose house this was – most of the boys he went to school with lived in the dorms on campus – and he was a little surprised by the number of people he didn’t recognize. He didn’t know why he’d let Jace talk him into going to a public school party – Jace had insisted that he needed a wingman (Alec disagreed; Jace got enough girls without him standing around awkwardly) but had ditched him the second they walked through the door.

 

Alec wandered down the stairs into the basement – avoiding drunk people and trying to get away from the excessive noise a game of beer pong was generating – and flopped down onto the couch. The room was dimly-lit, but Alec could tell that there were less people down here than upstairs. Most of them were sitting in a circle in the center of the room and Alec was completely uninterested in whatever immature party game they were playing. He closed his eyes, hoping that Jace would be ready to leave soon, and felt himself drifting off to sleep when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

 

He opened his eyes and saw Meliorn sitting with the group on the floor, a smile on his face. “Come,” Meliorn suggested, patting the floor next to him, “join us.”

 

Normally, Alec would have said no – or at least try to get out of it – but he found himself easily moving to sit next to Meliorn. He could pretend all he wanted, but Meliorn was one of the most beautiful people he’d ever laid eyes on – he had an elegance to him that was unusual for a high school student (especially the spoiled, rich boys Alec went to school with) and he was mysterious enough to grab Alec’s attention. Meliorn had a sense of authority that made Alec want to do everything he said – which was why Alec felt a little embarrassed when he realized that he’d just joined a game of Spin the Bottle.

 

“It’s your turn,” Meliorn informed him.

 

Alec leaned forward to spin the bottle, immensely regretting that he’d agreed to this. He desperately hoped the bottle wouldn’t land on a girl but he also wasn’t interested in being outed by a stupid party game mostly played by twelve-year-olds. Part of him was tempted to get up and walk away, but he knew that it would look worse than sucking it up and kissing whoever the bottle pointed to.

 

He could barely watch as the bottle slowed, a strange sense of nervousness budding in his chest. _‘Most of these people won’t even remember me,’_ he reminded himself, _‘this doesn’t matter to anyone.’_ Finally, the bottle stopped and when he looked at the person it had stopped on, he was both disappointed and excited to see that it was pointing directly at Meliorn. He didn’t even have time to react before Meliorn’s lips were pressed against his, soft and insistent. It felt… different than he’d expected it to. Better, maybe?

 

Alec didn’t know how long the kiss actually lasted, but he couldn’t help the disappointment he felt when Meliorn pulled away with a grin on his face.

 

Eventually, the game started to die out – people got carried away with making out and had started branching out to other corners of the basement. Alec stood up with the intention of going to find Jace, but he stopped when he felt someone grab his hand.

 

“Are you coming?” Meliorn asked, motioning towards an empty bedroom with a nod of his head.

 

Alec nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. He could hear Meliorn laugh over the rush of blood in his ears, but he didn’t care – all he could think of was the taste of Meliorn’s mouth and the prospect of messing up Meliorn’s long, perfectly placed hair. Maybe parties aren’t _all_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
